


Fix It

by MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, as in 'it's mentioned that lemongrab's head got eaten once' but it isn't in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0/pseuds/MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0
Summary: There's a whole bunch of untapped possibilities in the Fionna and Cake universe that Ice King hasn't even begun to write! Unfortunately, the only people he knows everything and more about are Finn and Jake. So it is with a little reluctance that he's handing over the pen to someone who actually knows what happened to themselves, to give his fan universe just a touch more realism, and more fleshed out background characters. Well, that's the hope, anyway.





	Fix It

Lady Lemongrab's hands found her sister's under the covers. They were cool, and they were soft, and they closed readily around hers in turn. In light of everything, she was relieved that they, at least, were whole and unharmed.

She looked over, wincing once again when she saw the wound in her sister's head and the submissive look in her remaining eye. The way she flinched away when her older sister rolled closer. Things that were entirely her fault, reminders of the way she had lashed out, painful reminders that she couldn't let herself go unchecked for too long, lest she hurt one of the few people she considered dear to her. "Lady Lem-" the oldest began, hoping to fix this somehow.

"I'm sorry." The younger sister broke in gently. She turned to look at her sister, her expression unreadable. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

"What?" Their hands adjusted against each other, each trying to be stronger against the other. "Wh- I'm the one who should be sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you," Lady Lemongrab said in what she hoped was a sincere voice. She moved one of her hands out from under the warm covers and reached toward her sister's head, with the intent to feel again how badly she was wounded, how empty she must feel. To gently caress her and assure her it had only been an accident, that she would take back everything about that day if given half the chance to. To hold her and tell her it would never, ever happen again.

But her sister jerked away before she could say any of it, fear in her eye, and everything inside the countess shattered. How could she have made her this afraid? How could one horrible night have turned them so far against each other? How could she ever even begin to apologize for the pain and fear she had put her beloved sister through?

Their hands were shaking now, and Lady Lemongrab couldn't keep her breath from hitching in her throat. "I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry i hurt you im sorry i hurt you im sor

-

Ice King squinted in confusion and looked up from the paper when Lemongrab stopped writing. "Lemongrab, what the heck is this?"

Lemongrab's face was scrunched up in a long, keening sob, tears dripping down his nose onto the paper. "I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to- I don't- I don't-" he choked out. The pencil snapped in his hand, smudging the tear stained apologies even more. Another sob tore out of his chest, dragging out in a single long noise of regret and grief.

"It's not that bad," Ice King said. "You just gave up on it too early." He eased the paper out from under Lemongrab's fist and shook it dry. "Okay, well, thank you for your contribution to the Fionna and Cake canon then?" He read it over again. "Even if it isn't finished. Nothing worse than an incomplete fanfic, but hey, you can finish it another time. Mmkay?

Lemongrab covered his face with his hands and shook with sobs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ice King rolled it up and tucked it into his robe. "Hey, you don't have to cry, it was good! Until the end." He gestured wildly as he spoke. "Dude, it was so dramatic! What did the countess do???? Wooooooo!!" He wiggled his fingers spookily. "Mystery!! Angst!! PAIN!! You'll finish it later, right? Lemongrab?"

Lemongrab shook his head. "I'm sorry, I-" he whimpered.

"What? For what? A cool story?" Ice King crossed his arms and pouted. "For not finishing it properly?"

"I didn't mean to do it," he said, and looked up at Ice King with a terribly tearstained face. "Make sure she didn't mean to hurt her sister when you finish it," he said. "She wasn't thinking clearly. She was mad. She wants to fix it, please, let her fix it, Ice King."

"Why?" Ice King crossed his arms. "I said you could write the Lemon Countesses section for me, but if you're not gonna write it, I have authority. I'll do what I want. Word Of Glob, baby."

"Because that's the least," Lemongrab said, and his voice broke again. "The- the least we deserved, that- I- I wanted to fix it, please, please, she has to live, they have to stay together-" his voice was becoming desperate, and he looked like he was falling apart. He shook his head and gulped back tears. "Please, I can't write it, but they need to stay together. Please, Ice King. She needs her."

Ice King thought for a long time, during which Lemongrab focused on choking back a fresh wave of tears. Finally, because something went soft and sad inside of him when he thought about the story and the way Lemongrab's voice broke when he talked about it, and why it was that he would feel that strongly about it, he rolled his eyes. "FIIIIINE," he conceded with a scoff. It felt like the right thing to do. At least, it felt in character for the Lemon Countesses to make amends and not end up... however it was that Lemongrab and his brother had ended up. Ice King wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he knew a tragic backstory when he saw one. "I'll write your corny fix-it fanon for you." 

Lemongrab couldn't get his eyes dry, but he did smile, and Ice King left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Until I know if Lady Lemongrab and Lady Lemongrab are alive and well, I'm totally assuming they are, and are happily raising their children in their castle together presumably forever and never falling out! Yay! It's what they deserve <3


End file.
